


The Trope Request Mini-Series

by housekenobi



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Tropes, Tropes On Tropes On Tropes, bulleted headcanon drabbles, maybe i will flush these out some day but, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: A collection of drabbles written from Trope Requests for a Tumblr follower celebration. This mini-series is a Francisco "Catfish" Morales and reader love story. Written in a bullet-headcanon style; see individual chapters for their summaries and warnings! (Which are few, this series was mostly fluff). Cross posted on Tumblr under the same handle
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Introduction  
> Summary: Frankie rescues you from a Chad at the bar  
> Warnings: light mentions of alcohol; a Chad, some cursing  
> Trope: Help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second

  * It had been a really, _really_ long day
  * So you went to your favorite bar for a drink or two, just so you could relax a bit before going home
  * And just as you sit down, some Chad in a polo comes up next to you: “Hey, do you have a band-aid?” 
  * You rolled your eyes, feeling like you knew exactly where this was going 
  * “No.” 
  * “Shoot, I scraped my knee pretty bad when I was falling for you.” 
  * You quietly sipped at your drink, searching out anyone that you might know or could pretend to be friends with
  * You looked over at a table filled a bunch of guys, the one with shaggy hair and a ball cap catching your eye as the guy next to you continued to talk, oblivious to the fact that his rambling was falling on deaf ears
  * You visibly cringed when the guy tried to put his arm around you, clearly not used to hearing the word no
  * You hoped that someone, anyone, the bartender for Pete’s sake, would come by because this idiot just wasn’t listening and - 
  * “Hey baby!”
  * You turned and saw the man in the cap approaching you with a big wave, coming over to your side to hover his hand three inches above the surface of your back 
  * “This your boyfriend?” The Chad was bitter, giving the man sideways glance
  * “Sure am,” he said quickly, filling in the air between you and the creep 
  * “Didn’t mean to leave you here so long baby,” he said, smiling gently at you, “but I ran into a couple of the guys on my way to meet you. You wanna go sit with them?” 
  * “Sure,” you nodded easily. It was nice to be around someone that didn’t feel like they could touch you just because you were within arms reach 
  * When the Chad walked away you hopped off your stool, leaning on the bar as the other man ordered a drink 
  * “I’m Frankie, but the dumbasses I hang out with call me Catfish”
  * “Catfish,” you snorted, giving him a sheepish grin when you heard him sigh. “That’s an interesting nickname”
  * “You don’t actually have to come hang out with us, you just didn’t look super comfortable with that guy bothering you” 
  * “I’m glad you came over, really. Thank you. Normally I can handle it but this one was particularly gross. Can I buy your beer?” 
  * He smiled at that, warm and bright 
  * “That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me” 
  * “I’ll buy your beer, you can buy my vodka soda, and maybe you can tell me how you earned that nickname?” 
  * His smile got even bigger, reaching up to the corners of his eyes
  * “You have yourself a deal”
  * You sat and talked for the better part of three hours, forgetting the crappy day that led you to the bar in the first place 
  * His friends were starting to come over, getting ready to leave, and he waved the bartender down for a pen and a napkin 
  * “If you ever wanna hang out again, feel free to text me whenever” 
  * Heat warmed your cheeks and spread over your chest as you looked at the napkin in your hands, a quiet “thank you” falling from your lips as you waved him goodbye 
  * How soon would it be too soon to text him? 
  * An hour felt about right 
  * “Hey! It’s me! I just didn’t want you to forget me :)” 
  * A pang of regret filled your stomach as soon as you hit send - you looked desperate, needy, not at all cool, there was no way he was going to want to be your friend - 
  * “Hey! I couldn’t forget you if I tried. I’m saving your number now!” 
  * _Oh._




	2. The Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frankie’s friends play a practical joke, but then you two finally get to admit your feelings for each other  
> Warnings: being mean to Tom, Will and Benny are Jerks, poor communication skills, a kiss  
> Trope: You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted

  * Ever since that night at the bar, you and Frankie had talked almost every single day 
  * You hung out with his friends, with your friends, just the two of you 
  * You had discovered that he was the absolute worst bowler in the history of humanity 
  * And he discovered that you were ticklish behind the knees and screamed at every jump scare there was, even if he warned you first 
  * You talked about everything: work, family, friends, the sky, the ocean, dreams, the meaning of life 
  * But you never talked about _the two of you_
  * And what the hell _is this_ that you were doing with him anyways? 
  * Comfortable friends or… more? 
  * You were supposed to be going to his place to hang out with the guys; drink beer, make s’mores over a fire by the lake, roast Tom as hard as you liked to roast your marshmallows… 
  * So you shook your head to clear your mind, thumbing through your wardrobe 
  * You settled on a pretty sundress, wanting to stay as cool as you could in the sticky summer heat 
  * _Plus Frankie always seemed to be extra affectionate whenever you wore dresses_
  * You snapped your head up to look at yourself in the mirror, wondering where these thoughts were coming from, even though you knew 
  * _There’s no time for this_
  * Meanwhile Frankie was at his place, stacking firewood near the pit and pouring ice into the cooler 
  * He looked longingly at the lake wanting to go out for a swim but you would be here soon
  * And he wanted to smell Nice 
  * So he went inside and sprayed just a touch of that spicy cologne you complimented that one time you came over to watch movies when neither of you could sleep; showing up at his house at midnight wearing footie pajamas and carrying your favorite pillow 
  * He still smiles at the memory of waking up to your head in his lap; he wanted more of that, but he had no idea how to ask 
  * He got excited when he heard a car pull into the driveway, only to see it was Tom
  * “I brought burgers and more beer!” 
  * “You know she doesn’t eat beef, right?” 
  * Tom gave a half shrug, not even bothering to look at least slightly embarrassed about forgetting; but Frankie always keeps extra veggie burgers in his freezer now, just in case
  * You showed up shortly after Pope and Frankie jogged away from him to catch you in a bear hug 
  * “You smell so good,” you smiled, that familiar heat warming your cheeks yet again 
  * “Thanks,” he smiled back; he felt it, too 
  * You were quieter than normal, and Frankie was worried 
  * He sat a little further from you, thinking maybe you just wanted space 
  * But he couldn’t have been more wrong 
  * When the brothers decided to go for a swim, Pope decided to bust out his guitar while Tom joined him singing some old off-key tune
  * “I’m gonna go look at the stars,” you mused, tipping your head towards the dock
  * Frankie nodded and got up to follow you, his knuckles brushing against yours as you walked
  * You wondered why his arm wasn’t around your shoulders like it always was; you missed the weight 
  * The brothers watched the two of you walk to the edge of the dock and started to scheme, a practical joke brewing between them 
  * You looked at Frankie before you looked up at the sky, a gentle frown etched across your face 
  * “Hey,” he said quietly, touching the outside of your wrist. “Are you okay?”
  * You slowly nodded and swallowed thick - this conversation couldn’t be avoided forever 
  * You just didn’t want to lose a friend in the process
  * “Yeah I just… I need to talk to you about something” 
  * Frankie froze; panicked; a deer in the headlights 
  * _I did something wrong; she’s mad at me; oh my God… she found someone else-_
  * Your voice saying his name cut through his thoughts; it was full of want, full of ache; it was the same way he said your name in his dreams 
  * You took his hand in yours, running your thumb across the back of his knuckles
  * “Frankie,” you said, more quietly this time, the fear a little more obvious 
  * “I uh… I don’t know how to say this but…I really-” 
  * “BOO!” 
  * The brothers had popped up on the side of the dock, shouting out their surprise
  * You screamed in response and fell backwards into the lake, the cold water pulling you down as you flailed
  * Frankie immediately jumped in after you, putting his hands under your arms and pushing you up, thankful the water was only five feet here
  * You coughed up the lake as Frankie patted your back, anger and embarrassment searing your chest while Benny and Will offered half-hearted apologies 
  * Frankie directed you to the ladder and adjusted your skirt after a quiet “wait” when you began to climb; no one else needed to see your underwear today 
  * You crossed your arms while you stood by the fire, nowhere near warm enough 
  * As shivers began to wrack your body Frankie reappeared with a towel, placing it over your shoulders as everyone began to say their goodbyes
  * You told Frankie you kept extra clothes in your car and he went to get your bag, rubbing your shoulders as you walked back to the house 
  * “I know what you were going to say before,” Frankie finally said, holding your wrist before you went into his bathroom; he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he just needed to hear you say it 
  * “You do?” you said, a little surprised.You were going to have to smack Pope 
  * “Yeah,” he grumbled, looking more upset than you wanted him to 
  * _Did he not feel the same way?_
  * “You found someone, didn’t you”
  * His voice was flat and stoic, but you didn’t think anything of it, so you offered up a quiet “yeah, I think I did” 
  * “That’s great… I’m.. I’m happy for you.” 
  * You didn’t understand until you saw the threat of a tear just starting to form at the corner of his eye; you didn’t have to smack Pope at all (or maybe you still would, for letting Frankie think you wanted anyone _but_ him) 
  * “Frankie. You moron. It’s you.” 
  * Frankie blinked a few times like he wasn’t sure he heard you right; like he had entered a dream and he didn’t want to wake up. “It’s me?” 
  * “Of course it’s you” 
  * He just blinked at you again, dumbfounded 
  * So missing a sandal and still sopping wet, wrapped in a beach towel that smelled like his soap, you reached out to grab his tropical button-up, pulling him in before pressing a firm kiss to his lips 




	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Frankie do a few things that friends definitely don’t do   
> Warnings: soft smut including: oral (M/F receiving), kissing, shower shenanigans, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it), lite cockwarming (wassup y’all), Frankie being Soft   
> Prompt: I have a humble request for you! From the Dialogue list: FLUFF 2. “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” and RANDOM 36. “That’s kind of hot.” The trope is boning .2 seconds after admitting having Feelings

  * When you leaned back from him you noticed a deep blush spread across Frankie’s cheeks; you felt your own warming, too 
  * **“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?"**
  * You always were one to tease him
  * And you bit back a chuckle as you watched him reach a hand behind his head, scratching at his hairline 
  * "I… thought you had found someone else,” he offered quietly, staring into your eyes because he really didn’t trust himself to look anywhere else 
  * “Frankie,” you sighed, running your finger up his arm. “Is that why you were being weird today?" 
  * His tone had the slightest hint of a defensive edge; "well yeah, and you were weird today too!" 
  * You laughed at that, bright and cheery; "I was nervous you walnut! I didn’t think you liked me back!" 
  * He took a step closer to you then, placing his calloused hand on your cheek 
  * "Of course I do. I thought you had found someone else and I was… well, I was jealous." 
  * **"That’s kind of hot,”** you smiled, turning to place a kiss on his hand. “You can join me in the shower if you like" 
  * "Did you just invite me to use my own shower?" 
  * Frankie mock scoffed at you 
  * You shrugged as you turned to walk into the bathroom; "Guess I did" 
  * He leaned against the door frame and closed his eyes while you undressed, listening to the shower spring to life as the steam filled his lungs 
  * When he finally decided to open his eyes he smiled, drinking in the sight of you lathering his shampoo in your hair
  * "You sure you don’t wanna join? I heard showering together helps save water" 
  * He let out a low huff of laughter as he pulled his shirt over his head; maybe someday he’d thank that Chad from the bar 
  * "Only in the name of conservation,” he joked, pulling the door open and stepping into the steam
  * You stepped towards him then, the confidence making his heart thrum in his chest 
  * He leaned forward and kissed you while your hands explored each other, the kiss turning heavy as your teeth clicked against each other 
  * He let you back him into the wall, let you feel across his chest while your tongue danced with his
  * When you finally pulled a way he leaned forward to kiss across your neck, leaving small stars along your collarbone 
  * “Touch me,” you panted, moaning when his lips fell to your breasts and his fingers ran across your folds
  * “More,” you pleaded, and he smiled against you, sucking your skin into his mouth while he teased that sensitive nub, you moans a chorus
  * He was kissing you again, before you could start pleading again, thrusting his fingers in and out of you as you chased your release 
  * He felt his hardness rubbing against you and he longed to be consumed by your warmth but he had waited so long to watch you fall apart in his arms 
  * When you came it was with a quiet cry, the pads of your fingers searing hot into his skin when you gripped him before you sank to your knees, reaching out to take his cock in your hands 
  * “You don’t have to-” he started, only to be cut off by you licking him from his base to his tip, swirling it in your mouth before giving him a saccharine smile
  * “I’m not one to do anything I don’t want babe" 
  * It was the wink that made his knees buckle, followed by the feeling of him gliding across the velvet of your tongue 
  * His quiet moan was almost lost in the roar of the shower head, hot beads and steam taking over your senses as you closed your mouth around him 
  * He placed a hand on your head, his own looking up at the ceiling as you moved around him, slowly working against him until his whole body was wracked with want 
  * "Please" 
  * He was so quiet, so needy 
  * And you would have gladly given him his release had those warm beads not turned to ice, skittering across your skin before you yelped in surprise 
  * Frankie quickly slammed the water off, wrapping you into a hug before swinging the door open and grabbing new towels 
  * You could see he was still hard under his towel and you inclined your head towards the bed, his smirk mirroring yours as he ran to it
  * You were slowly crawling up his body when he decided to stop you, opting to have you lay back while he explored your folds with his tongue this time
  * And maybe it was the way his name sounded on your lips or the smell of his shampoo still stuck to your skin but he swore he had never tasted anything sweeter in his life 
  * So he took his time and savored you, watching that wave crest yet again before you asked him to fill you 
  * "Frankie, baby, please" 
  * He was all too happy to oblige you, rocking into you swiftly 
  * This time it was your name falling from him like a quiet chant, a desperate prayer, _please never let this night end_
  * And he rubbed up against that sweet spot so perfectly in all of the right ways you felt your breath hitch in your throat as climbed higher and higher still - over stimulated to the point of tears 
  * When you finally broke he came apart with you, a mess of limbs and kisses and sweat mixed with soap 
  * He held you close, watching you fall asleep around him; he’d stay where he was for as long as you’d allow it
  * _He hoped it was forever_
  * He wondered what he had done to deserve this kind of happiness 
  * You promised him he would always be enough




	4. The Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frankie asks you to move in with him and you agree - on one condition  
> Warnings: Frankie is soft, a paint fight, some implied smutty shenanigans, some v light angst (like one line), tw mention of the passing of a grandparent (again one line)   
> Trope: Painting the house that ends in a paint fight and giggles and dialogue prompt: “Stop being grumpy, it’s lame."

  * “Move in with me,” Frankie suggested one day, ten months after that fateful night 
  * Your chip missed your mouth and salsa went everywhere, a gentle crinkle settling in at the corners of his eyes 
  * “You’re serious?" 
  * You knew you were gaping at him, but he just smiled at you; that gentle warmth radiating off him as he gave you a reassuring nod 
  * You paused a moment, wiping a tomato from your chest, feigning deep thought 
  * "Okay,” you smiled, biting back a laugh, taking in the way his eyes rounded when you agreed 
  * “Okay?" 
  * He sounded more surprised than you, taking your hand in his and brushing his lips against your knuckles 
  * "Yes, okay. My lease is up at the end of next month if that works for you?" 
  * He leaned over and kissed you then, humming his happiness against you 
  * When you pulled away he recognized that twinkle in your eye; the one that always told him you were up to no good 
  * "We’re painting first" 
  * He groaned at that, knowing you preferred light and airy greys and blues where the majority of his home was… just tan
  * You _would_ be the one to lighten him up, to pick breezy colors that opened the space and added depth to his heart 
  * You started by painting the kitchen cabinets white, mourning dove grey settled onto those walls next 
  * He let you paint the living room the palest blue he had ever seen, an accent wall in grey to "tie in the kitchen" 
  * He didn’t know anything about paint but he knew every line of your lips when you smiled; he’d let you paint the house hot pink if it meant he got to count those lines every morning - except for one room 
  * And he loved you
  * He loved you, he loved you, he loved you
  * But when it came time to paint the bedroom, part of his heart fluttered 
  * Because Pope helped him paint this room, the only one that held any color on it’s walls; the only part of the house that held any color at all, because it was painted as some kind of brief distraction after his grandmother passed away
  * The wall behind the bed was a deep forest green, the others an eggshell just different enough from the rest of the house that it felt like home
  * And he wanted you in his home more than anything, but something about that stupid paint on the walls made him ache again, in some foreign way he hadn’t visiting in quite some time 
  * That was until he heard you call his name as he stared into that sea of deep green 
  * "Hey,” you said quietly, tugging on his shirt sleeve. **“Stop being grumpy, it’s lame"**
  * He looked at the can of paint you were pouring into the pan, a creamy green that surely- 
  * "I think we’ll leave the dark green wall, it’s very you after all" 
  * He smiled at you then, the lighter green meant to cover the off white that he never really understood
  * It would look better this way, because you helped him do it 
  * You’d never take away the things he was proud of and you knew this room was the only one he was sentimental about 
  * Because "but baby, Pope helped me pick everything out!" 
  * He didn’t need to tell you the real reason; you already knew when you saw the old photo on his dresser, one of the only photos in the entire house 
  * He picked up a brush before studying it a moment, the drop sheet slippery against the wood under his feet 
  * "Don’t even think about it,” you warned, picking up a roller in some kind of defense 
  * “Who’s the lame one now?" 
  * He laughed when paint went flying, speckling your hair and the wall behind you 
  * You tossed a little of your own then, his painting shorts the casualty 
  * You both grew in laughter, paint splattering the wall next to you before your limbs became tangled and your skin was decorated in gentle sea foam 
  * Kiss after kiss until your clothes found the drop sheet on the floor 
  * Messy love making as the pan of paint threatened to turn over
  * He never thought painting the bedroom would turn into _this_




	5. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frankie has to ask you a very important question  
> Warnings: the softest thing I think I’ve ever written   
> Trope: Kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing

  * You had been living with him for just about a year now; how time has flown by 
  * That Chad that forced your paths together two years ago was a distant memory… maybe he would get an invite 
  * Assuming you said yes, of course 
  * The box was heavy in his pocket, his grandmother’s ring shined and looking almost new 
  * He was told to save it for someone special 
  * And the moment his eyes found yours in that bar
  * He was sure that someone was you 
  * His friends came by that day while you were working, helped him spruce up the yard and finish painting the railing on the dock 
  * Santiago was gonna hide in the bushes he said, bust out with a love song
  * He didn’t want you falling in the lake again 
  * So he settled for hiding in the bushes with a camera, those years of covert ops training finally coming in useful 
  * Will and Benny were staying in the house, getting balloons and snacks ready for when some friends and family to come by, because they’ve known about this for weeks 
  * Frankie is really bad at keeping secrets 
  * Tom is… late, as usual; but this was expected, so Santi sends him a quick text to say come by at 6, after everything is done 
  * Nothing was going to ruin this special moment 
  * The sky had started to darken, and Frankie looked up nervously
  * “Hey don’t worry hermano, they say when it rains on your wedding day it’s good luck” 
  * “Well I’m hoping she’ll _let_ me marry her,” Frankie half-laughed, his hand reflexively patting the box in his pocket 
  * Santi clicked his tongue before putting a firm hand on Frankie’s shoulder. “You and her are going to have a long, happy life together, and it will be even better when you learn to love yourself as much as she, and all of us, love you”
  * Frankie smiled at that, pulling Santi into a tight bear hug 
  * “Time to go hide,” Santi laughed, running towards the bushes near the dock 
  * When you pulled into the driveway you found Frankie in the flower bed, looking like he had been pulling some weeds 
  * “Hey baby!” you called, walking towards him. “Why are you still out here? It looks like it’s going to rain any minute” 
  * “Oh, was waiting for you,” Frankie smiled, taking your hand in his 
  * “You’re cute,” you laughed, turning to walk inside 
  * “Hold on, I want to show you something by the dock” 
  * You looked at him, a little confused, but followed all the same 
  * “Do you remember what happened on this very dock, almost two years ago?” 
  * You laughed as the rain started to speckle your cheeks; how could you forget? 
  * “Yeah, I fell off this dock because of your friends, and then I finally got to kiss that face of yours”
  * “Our friends are the worst sometimes,” Frankie laughed, wrapping an arm around you before kissing your temple. “But that day really settled things for me” 
  * “Settled what?” 
  * “That you’re it for me, baby”
  * You looked at Frankie and your lips slightly parted, watching him pull a box out of his pocket as he sunk to his knee, the rain starting to pick up 
  * “Would you… do you want to… will you marry me?” Frankie choked out, tears filling the corners of his eyes as you dropped to your knees in front of him, throwing your hands around his neck 
  * “Of course I will, of course” 
  * He slipped the ring onto your finger and you smiled before kissing him, the rain soaking your skin and mixing with your tears
  * You looked at each other and laughed, standing up to run back into the house
  * “You’re lucky my camera is waterproof man!” 
  * You laughed harder, hearing Santi’s voice from the bushes 
  * Frankie smiled at you, wider if it was even possible “Couldn’t let the moment go uncaptured” 
  * And when you opened the door to hear shouts of surprise he threw his arm across your shoulder and kissed your temple again; “or uncelebrated"
  * You looked at him, dripping wet, just like you had been that night you fell into the lake 
  * “I love you, Mr. Morales” 
  * “And I love you, future Mrs. Morales”




End file.
